The NIEHS NYU Center was last funded at a reduced level under older NIEHS guidelines; it was not required to have a formal Career Development Program, and a formal Community Outreach Program was optional. Since our total direct cost funding for the Center during the past 5 years was $600,000 per year, we elected to initiate the newly required Integrative Health Sciences core, but did not have sufficient funds to initiate a formal Career Development Program. Despite the latter, recruitment of both new and established investigators into environmental health sciences research has continued to be a special emphasis of the Center, since its founding nearly 50 years ago. The concerted effort of the Center's leadership and its members to identify and recruit promising new and young investigators at all career levels has been highly successful. New junior investigators continue to be attracted by collaborations within the Center and by research support in the form of Center-supported Pilot Project funding, access to shared facilities, and program guidance. Many of these junior investigators have developed successful independent and collaborative programs in the field, whereas established investigators have been readily integrated into all Center activities. The Center considers these efforts among its most important endeavors and will continue to devote significant time, effort, and resources towards the mentoring of new environmental health researchers, which will be strengthened when our new career development program gets funded. Career development includes mentoring of junior faculty who are just beginning their independent research careers, as well as, guiding established investigators who are new to the nuances of environmental health and/or translational research. Dr. Richard Hayes is Leader of our Career Development Program and Co-Leaders are William Rom, M.D., Fritz Francois, M.D. and Wei Dai, Ph.D. Dr. Hayes will dedicate 0.60 calendar months effort toward this role, while Co-Leaders will dedicate 0.60 calendar months effort for their roles in Career Development Program.